looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hare We Go
Hare We Go is a 1951 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. Plot In 1492, Christopher Columbus is arguing with the king of Spain whether the world is round or flat. Eventually the King kicks Columbus out of his palace. Then Queen Isabella of Castille speaks to Columbus from a window, offering him her jewels if he can prove the world is round. Bugs Bunny emerges from his rabbit hole tells Columbus that he can prove that the world is round. He takes out a baseball and glove and throws the ball “around the world.” When the ball returns, it is covered with travel stickers from all over the globe, proving Columbus’ claim. After this Columbus sets sail around the round, and Bugs Bunny accompanies him as a mascot. The crew thinks Bugs Bunny is bad luck and as time passes and there is no sight of land these feelings grow stronger. When Columbus tells Bugs Bunny that they will hit land the next day, Bugs Bunny hurries to tell the crew and celebrate with them. The next day they do not hit land and many weeks pass by. Stranded with little food at sea, the famished crew decides it is all Bugs Bunny’s fault plan to kill him and possibly eat him. Bugs tricks them into jumping overboard by having them look through a telescope pointed at pictures of landscapes. After this, all the boats that were following Columbus leave. Now it is only Bugs Bunny and Columbus. As Bugs Bunny serves Columbus the little portion of food left, Columbus pictures Bugs as a piece of meat and begins to chase him with the intent to kill and eat him. As this chase is going on, the boat hits land and Bugs Bunny claims he found it. Then, the viewer sees Columbus on a cliff and he claims that he found land first. Bugs Bunny then ends the cartoon with saying that there is no use changing history for him. Availability * DVD - Jim Thorpe - All-American (unrestored, added as a bonus) * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire (restored) Censorship * ABC airings excised the scene where King Ferdinand II of Spain hits Christopher Columbus on the head with a mallet and says, "She's flat like your head" during their debate on the shape of the world.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx References External Links * "Hare We Go" at SuperCartoons.net * "Hare We Go" at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1951 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn